The Universal Police Files
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A look into the lives of Squad 8 as they work hard to gather members and become prepared for when they become tops of the force.
1. The Negotiator

Who are the Universal Police?

They are an elite band of police that work hard to capture villains with universal records as well as keep the peace between the universes.

"Sgt. Flux! Ms. Flux, Ma'am!" a soldier walked in getting the familiar face of Nancy flux's attention

"What is it?" Nancy asked.

Nancy Illa Flux

Leader of the Universal Police Force

"This better be good. I was in the middle of some important work." Nancy said.

"Well, its just… Amadeus Flux has returned to villany. There were reports of him escorting Lucius to the trial grounds." the policeman said.

"I doubt it. Mostly like was pushed into it. I've seen the horrors that Lucius has caused." Nancy said. "Hopefully Amadeus makes it out okay. Was that all?"

"We are searching for the remains of the Dark Cruiser deep below the waves, but so far we have found nothing. There have been on site reports from Team Revival that there was a woman with psychic powers emerging from the ocean saying she was born under it." he said.

"What? Searching for the cruiser? I didn't authorize that." Nancy said.

"Forgive us, Ms Flux...but it was Sherlock's idea." he said.

"That guy. Make him head detective and he thinks he can make orders. Sigh. Just curious, but what about the arrest of the villains from the Hero Universe. They make it to the Universal prison yet?" Nancy asked.

"You mean the villains we caught that supported Superman's Regime? All but Bane. But unfortunately we had to release Black Adam and Aquaman due to diplomatic immunity." he said.

"Sigh. I suppose that can't be helped. What about that pirate? What was his name? Cracker?" Nancy asked.

"He's been detained and sent to the Universal Prison with the other villains." the police officer said. "Its unfortunate we cant take Wonder Woman and Superman himself into custody. Wonder Woman is Themiscyra's priority according to them, and Batman won't allow us to take superman from strykers because of …"

"I wasn't expecting us to take him." Nancy said. "The cells wouldn't be strong enough to contain him."

"Right." he said.

"Anything else I should know about?" Nancy asked.

"Squad 8's gathering is almost complete. Carlson wants to demand a meeting with you later on." he said.

"I'll allow it." Nancy said.

Meanwhile…

At the shooting ranger, carlson blasted his handgun at all targets with expert skill and precision before twirling it and holstering the gun in his belt.

"Never fails." Carlson smirked.

Carlson Smith

Detective

Abilities: Able to Summon an alternate version of Sukuna Hikona, and has expert gun use.

"Tracer, Cin, time?" Carlson asked. "Think I set a new record."

"Close. You were just one minute away from breaking it." Cin said.

Cin Derkson

Interrogations

Abilities: Able to Summon a version of Konohana Sakuya, and can manipulate fire.

"Hate to say it but you weren't close to breaking it." Tracer said.

Tracer

Traffic Cop

Abilities: Able to Summon a version of Jiraiya and has split wild personality that attacks recklessly.

"At least try to say i was close, Tracer." Carlson said. "Hey, where's Striker?"

"The new girl? Testing out her strength, as usual." Tracer said as Striker was in the combat range.

"Hiyah!" Striker Yelled smashing a dummy apart, and also busting a hole in one through the head. "Whew…"

Striker

Trainee

Abilities: Able to summon a version of Tomoe and master martial artist.

"Striker. Come over here." Carlson sid.

"Right-o, sir!" she said running over to him.

"You're doing good with the combat exercises. Should be able to get you up to hard move soon." Carlson said.

"Im fresh from the academy, but i still got to be a part of Squad 8. But it just feels like we havent had any action lately." Striker said.

"We're a reserve squad, Striker. We normally get used for smaller things like civilian evacuation and guarding prisoners in the Universal Prison next door." Cin said.

"Yeah, i gotta say it was pretty sweet seeing all those DC Villains being carted into the prison. Just wish we had Bane accounted for." Striker said.

"Bane was born in Pena Dura. of course hed know to run before being arrested." Tracer said. "It's gonna be hard to capture him until he makes a new move."

"Trouble is, where'd he run to? Its like he's dropped off the face of the earth." Striker said.

"That's not our problem. We only respond when the leader says we can respond." Carlson said.

"Argh… were badasses with powers, and we should be out there on the front lines! Instead, were stuck bring guards and evancuists for the people!" Tracer said kicking a garbage can.

"Tracer…. Dont tell me you hate being a reserve member?" Cin asked.

"Its just so boring!" Tracer said.

"Look. Its not your call, its the bosses. This is why I'm having a meeting with the chief." Carlson said. "To discuss getting more active duties."

"You'd better convince her. I dont wanna be stuck here forever." Tracer said.

"On that note, its time for my meeting. I'll break the news to you guys later." Carlson said walking off.

He walked into her office where Nancy was stacking some cups into a pyramid. "Oh, Carlson. Please, have a seat." Nancy said.

"Thanks, Chief." Carlson said. "So uh… you got my request for me and the others to be put on the front?"

"Look. I'm gonna reason with you. While you have lots of experience with crimes...I can't put you in front." Nancy said.

"Why not?" Carlson asked.

"Mostly cause the number of people you have. Its way too small." Nancy said. "A small squad like that would be annihilated by a major threat on the spot."

"I see. So what should the action be? Gather more members?" Carlson asked.

"Yes. You already have a traffic cop, interrogator and a trainee. I think you need a negotiator now." Nancy said.

"Negotiator?" Carlson asked.

"Someone who can defuse a tense situation concerning hostages." Nancy said. "Check the northwest wing of the base, that's where they practice and train."

So carlson went to the northwest wing to find the Negotiators practicing. Everywhere he looked, he saw people conversing with hostage situations. "Let's see...where could I start?" he wondered.

He then saw a young boy dealing with the situation with a strange creature above him that bounced around.

"Kintoki Douji? Excuse me, but who is that kid?" Carlson asked one of them.

"Him? That kid is Wyatt, a gifted boy who enlisted via recommendation." he said.

"Can i talk to him?" Carlson asked.

"Go right ahead, he should be finishing up right about now." he said.

Carlson walked over to Wyatt as Kintoki Douji took notice and tapped Wyatt on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Excuse me, Wyatt?" Carlson asked.

"Yeah, mister?" he asked looking up to Carlson.

"My names Carlson, im a detective. Im looking for a Negotiatior for my Squad to defuse hostage situations, and you have the talent im looking for. Its really unexpected for someone so young to be in the Universal Police."

"Well yeah, I'm 10. I got in cause my dad has a high up position as well as my abilities." Wyatt said.

"I can plainly see from Kintoki Douji there that Teddie gave you your powers to summon him. Im the same, I got calling Sukuna Hikona from Naoto." Carlson said.

"Yeah...don't know those people. I can assume the only reason you're approaching me is to recruit me." Wyatt said.

"Wow, youre good." Carlson said. "But yeah, i'm here for the purpose of recruiting you for Squad 8."

"So you can try and move them to the front lines like common soldier right?" Wyatt asked.

"Well… not exactly. I kinda got roped into this because of Tracers complaining. Im fine as a reserve, but Tracers too reckless. At least Cin's able to be in synch with my ideas, and Striker knows were not ready for the big leagues, but i tried to do this so i could just shut Tracer up." Carlson said.

"Hmm. Maybe I can reason with this guy." Wyatt said.

"You'd better watch it. He tends to be… pretty intense." Carlson said.

Carlson escorted Wyatt back to the training room as the three were waiting.

"So, did the chief give us the big promote?" Tracer asked.

"Eeeeeeh…. Nope." Carlsons aid. "But she did recommend me to find a Negotiator, and i found one. Say hello to wyatt everyone."

"Hi there." Wyatt waved.

"This kids a top Negotiator pick?" Tracer asked.

"On the way back here, Wyatt caught me up on his achievements. He said he was able to defuse a suicide bomber into surrendering." Carlson said.

"If I can do that, I can convince Tracer here to calm down about his desires of being an officer." Wyatt said. "Please leave the room. I need to be alone with him."

The others vacated the room. They heard some talking before hearing loud rumblings and fighting noises inside the room.

"Geez." Cin said before it stopped and Wyatt came out.

"I think we reached an understanding." Wyatt said.

"What just happened in there? It sounded like you brung out Tracers bad side and had a fight." Striker said.

"He freaked out when I told him he should forget about the front lines for a bit until we get more experience. But then he calmed down and agreed." Wyatt said.

"Yeah. Just had a lot of pent up stress that needed to be released." Tracer said.

"Not bad, kid." Carlson said. "So, you interested in joining Squad 8?"

"Okay. I'll give the chief my transfer papers." Wyatt said.

"Perfect!" Carlson said shaking Wyatt's hand.

"So we got one more in the party." Tracer said.

"Im sorry about trying to hold you back Tracer. But orders are orders. We got laws here." Carlson said.

"Yeah, yeah." Tracer said.

"Besides, this is a chance to help buff up our forces." Cin said.

"For now, we build up, until we have the roster we need. Then Squad 8 will be ready to go.' Carlson said.


	2. The Informationist

"An informationist?" Carlson asked.

"Yes. If you want to form a proper squad, you need someone who can easily gather information about targets and jobs. Its one of the most critical aspects of a squad." Nancy said as she sat in a meditative pose. "Luckily, we have plenty of wonderful aspiring informationist's waiting to be of use to a squad."

"Hmm. I guess its true. We do need someone who can gather information on a case before acting upon it." Carlson said.

"Exactly." Nancy said.

"Are there any ones who are top of the line or highly recommended?" Carlson asked.

"What do I look like? A computer? Just head over to the IT wing and check it out yourself." Nancy said.

"Okay, i'll do that." Carlson said.

He made his way to the IT wing and saw the Informationists hard at work. Some were on computers entering new info while others were listening on microphones planted in criminal hot spots and using headphones to listen.

"Man, i don't think i should disturb anyone of these guys." Carlson said looking around the booths. As he did, he placed his eye on one spot in the IT wing that was a bit out of place. Someone at the station he or she wasn't using a computer or microphone and headset, but instead had a vizor over the eyes supplied by a woman in pink with a satellite sort of head.

"Is that Himiko? Whoevers able to use that specific persona must be using her abilities to scan for crimes and such. It wouldn't hurt to take a look and talk." Carlson said.

He walked over to where HImiko was stationed with the person as he tapped on the visored person shoulder.

"Scuse me, but can i talk to you for a second?" Carlson asked.

"Sure." the person said before Himiko vanished as they wrote down a few things. "A speeder, two jaywalkers and an arms deal." they said. "All recorded and destinations located."

"You got all this? You seem precise." Carlson said.

"Of course. The job of an informationist is to gather information on crimes and report them to the actual police." the person revealed to be a young man.

"I am impressed. Look my name is…" Carlson began.

"Carlson Biggs. Age 23. Graduated from the academy two years ago and was recently promoted to detective. You hate vegetables and attempt to hide them in the room every time the cafeteria serves them." the man said.

"Say wha…?" Carlson asked. "Wait, you mean to tell me you used Himiko to scan everyone in this HQ?"

"No. Himiko is just a tool to look to other worlds. I was able to do so with this." the man said pointing to one of his eyes. "Its called Law of Information."

"Wow…" Carlson said. "I've heard about the legendary Laws. You've heard of the legend?"

"Only a few know the legends. The laws were created by mystics by putting them into ordinary objects. They grant power to the user who claims them and if the Law is destroyed, the power itself is also lost. But there are a few descendants of the mystics still alive and they are willing to make laws if you have the right money. For me, I paid them to transform my eye into a Law itself." he said.

"Incredible. So...how does it work?" Carlson asked.

"Simple. I just need to look at someone and I can take a look at their basic information. I can even ask if they committed any crimes and if they do, another list showing them pops up." he said.

"Wow. I could definitely be grateful to have you on the squad. What's your name?" Carlson asked.

"Its Sigmund. And you can add my name to your roster but I prefer to continue my world to gather information without disturbance." he said.

"You got yourself a deal. Were you from?" Carlson asked.

"Disturbance free starts now." Sigmund said as Himiko returned as he looked through the visor.

Later…

"Sigmund, eh?" Tracer asked.

"He's basically on the squad, but he's more to doing his own thing. No doubt that he will be vital to our future missions." Carlson said.

"Perfect. So now we just need to fill one or two more slots?" Striker asked.

"Hmm… i don't really know for sure. Its hard knowing exactly who to ring up." Carlson said.

"Im sure you'll figure out something eventually." Cin said.

"Im sure to." Carlson said.


	3. The Luckiest

Nancy was seen meditating on a yoga mat in her office.

"Uh...sir?" a grunt asked. "That woman you asked about is here to see you. One of those...Artificial Enhanced."

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. Send them in." Nancy said.

Entering the office was a woman in a dress that was colored green with 7's printed on it.

"Um… hi." she said. From the tone of her voice, she sounded pretty young.

"You must be the one. Nancy Flux." Nancy said. "So...I've been told you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Its about what the soldier said. I am an artificial enhanced. Just became one recently." the woman said.

"Oh spare the power and what you are routine. I'm not a patient woman. Just tell me why you are here." Nancy said.

"I… i wanna join the Universal police." she said nervously.

"That's all? Well, that's easy enough. I can enlist you into the academy immediately." Nancy said.

"Oh thank you so much. You won't regret this." the woman said.

"I don't doubt that. Now get changed and head off to classes." Nancy said.

The girl them changed into her academy uniform and started classes immediately.

A week later…

"She already finished? It normally takes a year or two to finish the academy." Nancy said.

"Thats the thing. We didnt expect her to go this fast. We should bring her in." an examiner said.

"Show me her exams." Nancy said.

The examiner laid out some papers as Nancy looked them over.

"These answers are all correct. She even got the one cut off by the copy machine. We might be dealing with some sort of prodigy." Nancy said.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yes. We can bring her in as a cadet and graduate her early. Wait, but before, how did she fare in the physical exams?" Nancy asked.

"Actually, that's another thing. When we began the exams, everyone but her got stomach cramps or the flu. So we passed her since she was the only one." he said.

"Is that so? How very….lucky. So that's it. Actually, I think I would like to see her again." Nancy said.

Later…

"I am so, so sorry about what happened in the physical exams! I wanted to greet my future partners in the Divison of Officer Work but…"

"Whoa, slow down there. First off, whats your name?" Nancy asked.

"My friends called me Lucky 7. It got popular with a lot of people because of how…" she began.

"Save it. Your power. I've figured out what it is. Its the power over luck." Nancy said.

"Oh, yes, it is. But more precisley, its the Luck Luck Fruit." Lucky 7 said. "At first, i found it a little surprising i was put with that ability."

"A large number of Devil Fruits were used for the Artificial Enhanced. Its no surprise that one was used." Nancy said.

"That said, i have to be careful with mine. The slightest contact on any person can drain the luck of that one single member, and possibly add it to myself. I am…" Lucky 7 said.

"Enough! I'm not here to listen about you talk about your power and personal life. I called you in...because I'm graduating you early." Nancy said.

"Really?" Lucky 7 asked.

"Yes. Your written exams are well done. 100%. Even got the missing one. I think...you might be a prodigy." Nancy said.

"Thank you so much for saything that. Its a real honor." Lucky 7 said.

"Now...you'll start out as a cadet and work your way up. That's all I can do for you." Nancy said.

"Okay. Thank you." Lucky 7 said as she marched out.

"Nice girl. Now...what's next?" Nancy asked before she heard the door open.

"Hello Nancy. Its been awhile." a voice said as she saw a girl in blue uniform with long blue hair.

"Naoto Shirogane. This is a surprise. You're the last person I expect here. I don't see the others." Nancy said.

"I've left the Dimensional Heroes and the Investigation Team is disbanded." Naoto said before dropping a paper off on the desk. "My resume."

"Ah. So that's your angle...you wish to join the Universal Police." Nancy said.

"That's right. I've already finished High School and want to enlish here." Naoto said.

"This is a shock. But I'm not about to turn you away." Nancy said. "Resume approved. You'll start as a detective." she said stamping the paper. "Now, your first case. The Cult of Jedah. Locate them and lock them all up."

"Yes sir." Naoto said marching off.

"Well, that was good." she said before seeing a mysterious letter. "What's this?"

She opened it and looked at it in shock.

IN ONE MONTH….A PRISONER WILL BE TAKEN FROM THE UNIVERSAL PRISON.


	4. Prelude to Infinity

Troops were gathered at the gates of the Universal Prison as Nancy stood before them. "Troops, I'm gonna be honest. Last month, I received a letter stating that a prisoner was going to be taken from here. I need all of you to guard the cells double time. Make sure no one is out." Nancy said.

"Yes, Maam!" they said heading inside as they began doing patrols of all the cells.

"So...why is this so serious?" Striker said.

"Because a prisoner escaping from the prison….its never happened before." Carlson said. "Due to the amount of security...its never even been attempted."

"And we just got a threat that it will happen." Cin said.

"Question is...which prisoner will this person be targeting?" Wyatt said.

"That's just it, we don't know. It could be anyone." Carlson said. "We need to figure out the target of this prison break."

"We don't need to figure out their target. We just need to make sure not a single prisoner gets out." Naoto said.

"And the sarge wants us to help?" Carlson asked.

"We need to guard the cells and perform hourly patrols. And furthermore...make sure whoever sent the note won't make it with a prisoner." Naoto said.

"Got it." Carlson said.

And so the patrols began in the prison on the dot. With the level of security, it seemed no one was getting out or in."

"Hey, baby! Yeah! You there!" said a familiar zombie to Lucky 7. "How about letting me out and I can treat ya to a date? What do ya say?"

"Um…" Lucky 7 said.

"Pipe down, Raptor! You're not getting out!" Cin said. "Not till your 8 life sentences are up."

"But I'm a zombie! I live forever!" Raptor shouted.

"Exactly." Carlson said.

"We can definitely check him off the list. Who'd want a doofus like Lord Raptor?" Striker said.

"Very true. And he's the only joke in here." Cin said.

Tracer then combed the upper levels before seeing a tall chrome and silver android with a menacing head Thad emitted a red light.

"Oh no… Don't even think about it buddy, DONT. EVEN. You don't wanna have any beef with Ultron." A guard said.

"What's the worry with him? He's just a tin can with red eyes." Tracer said.

"Trust me...he's done things worse than run a red light." a guard said as Tracer passed.

"Funny...I don't remember us ever arresting Ultron." one of them said.

"Me neither, but he's in a cell so we must have at some point." the other said.

The maniacal Android looked at the guards. "Yes. You certainly must have." Ultron said.

"Well you're here, and you're not getting out. No way are we gonna let you out, because you'd just threaten the world with your elimination of human life crap." The first guard said.

"Do not worry. I will not beg you to let me out." Ultron said as the guards were unaware of an open electrical panel behind Ultron.

"Heh. That's a first. Then what's your plan to try and escape?" a guard said.

"Why...I could just sit here and wait for the cell to open for me." Ultron said before alarms started blaring.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" a robotic voice said as two blasters were focused on the two guards.

"What the?!" Tracer said as two robots looking like Ultron appeared. "What the hell are these things?!"

"Ultron Drones. Extensions of my own psyche." Ultron said as they opened his cell as the blasters killed the two guards. "And ones I set up earlier before locking myself in that empty cell."

"No way… He's the guy who's taking someone from here! He planted himself here on purpose!" Tracer said.

"Afraid you figured that out too late. Now...keep him busy. I am off to free our soon to be comrade." Ultron said as he flew into the air.

"Come back here!" Tracer said as he combated the drones.

Meanwhile…

"Ultron is the contact of interest to one of the prisoners, don't let him get who he's after!" Nancy said over a comm. "Repeat...do not let Ultron escape!"

"Affirmative! All squads, move to intercept Ultron!" A commander said.

"I heard of people never attempting to escape...but I never thought someone would go as far as to get themselves locked in." Cin said.

"Yes. It is a bit of a shock. I thought it would be some petty thug but I never considered it would be an actual threat." Naoto said.

The squads approached Ultron.

"Begone organics of justice." Ultron said firing lasers from his hands as he pierced through several of them, killing them instantly.

"Taking casualties!" An officer said before he was killed..

"Fire!" An officer said as the officers fired their weapons.

"Pathetic." Ultron said as his drones protected him as he walked by the squads with ease.

"Where is he going?!" Striker asked kicking a drone in the face.

"He's headed for the...Magic Universe Wing? Son of a...Stop him! Anyone of those prisoners could provide him with aide!" Nancy said.

"This is Squad 2, we have a clear shot on Ultron!" one of them said.

"Wait...somethings wrong. He stopped at a nearby cell. He just ripped the door off it!" another said.

"Which prisoner?" Nancy asked.

"Hold on. Its...Oh god! Not…" the member said before the Squad 2 members were frozen in ice as standing there was Invel.

"I am surprised you chose to release me." Invel said.

"I wasn't planning to release you. Where is your comrade?The one with the Histoire of the Dead magic?" Ultron said.

"I'll take you to him." Invel said leading Ultron to a cell at the end where he froze the cell door before it shattered. Walking out was Neinhart.

"Well...this seems like a particularly wonderful reunion." Neinhart said.

"I have heard your magic can bring back those who have died. Is this true?" Ultron asked.

"Yes, but they aren't completely real. They'll vanish if they are defeated or if I lose consciousness." Neinhart said.

"I have someone I need you to revive who shares my desire to eliminate all organic species." Ultron said. "If you help me with this...I will see you are rewarded handsomely. The same with your comrade."

"Seeing as how we are both prisoners of war...I see I don't have much choice." Neinhart said.

"Yes. But we'll need to escape first." Invel said as police were running towards them.

"Ultrons trying to get away with Invel and Neinhart!" Carlson said.

"Yes. Now is the time to escape." Ultron said as several drones were outside and blasted a hole into the ceiling. He then grabbed Invel and Neinhart as he rocketed through the hole in the ceiling, quickly evading the police.

"Stop fire! Stop fire!" Nancy said. "They got away."

"From the start of this… Ultron had us completely fooled." Cin said.

"And he made double good on his word. He escaped with two prisoners." Wyatt said.

"The only question left is what does Ultron have planned involving two members of the now disbanded Spriggan 12?" Carlson asked.

"Invel's specialty is Ice Magic. And Neinhart uses a rare magic called Histoire of the Dead, able to bring people back from the grave to fight for him." Nancy said.

"You don't think Ultron wanted Neinhart to revive someone that was defeated before, don't you?" Striker asked.

"Not defeated. He brings back the….dead." Carlson said. "Wait...if he could bring anyone back...I can think of one he would want."

In a hidden location, Ultron watched as Neinhart performed his magic as appearing before him was a familiar Maverick as Ultron injected it with a vial of some virus.

"Ah...yes. I can feel my power returning. I...have returned. Sigma...lives!" he said.


End file.
